Beyond the Bounds
by Platonic1
Summary: A sequel to ‘Where Should I go?’ Aerith had to pick between Leon and Cloud. When she finally decides she got more then what she bargained for and she lost more then she ever imagined. Is it Leon.x.Aerith or Cloud.x.Aerith? You decide [OneShot]


**A/n:** Well after re-reading 'Where Should I go?' I thought that it needed a more dramatic ending, so here it is 'Beyond the Bounds'. It's a sequel to 'Where Should I go?' (I would recommend you read that first). The story picks up exectly from the end of 'Where Should I go?'

Ok time for the infamous Disclaimer: You think I own KH or Zone of the Enders...lol...you think funny. I don't own Kingdom hearts or Zone of the Enders, you gotta be nuts to even think that.

**Summary:** No matter what Aerith picks, she loses both ways; she would end up hurting either Leon or Cloud. But she has to make a decision now, its point of no return. Her decision got her more then what she bargained for and she lost more then she ever imagined. Expect lots of surprises…and lots of tragedies…  
And like usual, you decide the ending…

Without further ado, I give you

* * *

**! Beyond the Bounds !

* * *

**

_**Message of the blowing wind  
Erasing memories**_  
**_Stars are the witnesses of our existence_**

Aerith stood in the middle of the Coliseum  
She was still not sure where she should go?  
She was still trying to figure out where she belonged  
She stood there in the middle hoping for an answer  
It had been at least 10 minutes since Leon left but she still hadn't been moved  
Strong wind started to blow, something whispered to Aerith to go on  
She finally started walking towards the exit of the Coliseum where Cloud was waiting for her  
It had been over a month since she saw Cloud  
Her eyes started watering as soon as she saw Cloud  
Cloud slowly walked up to her then they both looked at each other and embraced  
Aerith was crying freely now so Cloud pulled her away and wiped her tears  
Cloud: Aerith don't cry, now we are finally together  
Cloud: Let's erase all the memories, let's erase our past and let's make a fresh beginning.  
Aerith nodded silently and then they embraced again.

* * *

_**Change is what the world awaits  
Could that be peace or war?  
The answer no one knows  
Trusting the break of dawn**_  
**_The blue bird flies away_**

Leon: King Mickey I recently encountered those species you where talking about, the Nobodies. As you stated earlier they are indeed very powerful. Compare to them heartless where nothing.  
King Mickey: Yes Leon I am afraid of that too  
Leon: Has Sora awakened yet?  
King Mickey: (sigh) No  
Leon: But without the Keyblade master we don't stand a chance. Even if we defeat them now, they will come back again.  
King Mickey: Yes Leon but we cannot give up  
Leon: So what do suggest?  
King Mickey: Leon we must find strong warriors who can help us defend this world until Sora is awaken.  
King Mickey: Just you and me are not enough, we need more people to aid us in this battle.  
Leon: And where do we find them?  
King Mickey: Coliseum  
As soon as Leon heard the word Coliseum all the colors from his face disappeared  
King Mickey observed the obvious  
Out of all the worlds possible Coliseum was the lost world Leon wanted to visit.  
King Mickey had known Leon for quite a long time so he knew that emotions don't come on Leon's face unless it is a serious matter  
So King Mickey decided to change the topic  
King Mickey: Anyway, so how is Aerith doing?  
This was one question was Leon did not wanted to answer  
Any remaining colors from his face where flushed out and his sadness was obvious.  
King Mickey instantly realize that this was another wrong question  
He didn't know what was going on with Leon but he knew that he can trust him.  
King Mickey tried to start the conversation once again "I believe Yuffie must have become a very strong warrior by now. So I want you to join Yuffie and Cid at Hollow Bastion.  
Leon: Hollow Bastion?  
King Mickey: Hollow Bastion is a first thing which Nobodies would try to conquer. You must defend Hollow Bastion at all costs. I am going to go look for Riku  
Leon: Yes he can certainly help us get rid of these Nobodies. Any idea where they are coming from?  
King Mickey: Coliseum.  
Leon: Coliseum?  
Inside Leon's head. . .  
. . . (Optimistic Leon: Wait, that's where Aerith is.)  
. . . (Pessimistic Leon: Who cares, she should be safe with her Cloud.)  
. . . (Realistic Leon: Shut up you two, Hollow Bastion is our top priority)  
King Mickey: Leon, without Keyblade masters, what future holds for us is a mystery. What would happen to us tomorrow is the question which we have no answer for. For now let's just have faith in light, in the end light shall conquer the darkness.  
Leon: Don't worry your highness Hollow Bastion will not fall  
King Mickey: Thank you Leon I am counting on you  
Leon: I won't let you down your highness, I promise.  
King Mickey: How many times do I have to tell you that you don't to be so formal when we are alone  
Leon: I'm sorry my King is just a bad habit of mine. It is hard for me to be friendly you know.  
King Mickey started laughing at this comment.  
Leon just turned around and went into his gummy ship  
King Mickey waved to Leon as his blue gummy ship took off

* * *

**_Traveling beyond the bounds_**  
_**We have to take that step  
What are we waiting for? It's now or never **_

Cloud: Aerith lets go  
Aerith: Go where?  
Cloud: Let's go beyond the bounds  
Aerith: Huh? What do you mean?  
Cloud: Let's go to the Underworld  
Aerith: Cloud what are you talking about?  
Cloud: You see Aerith I realize something that as long as we live on this planet we can not be happy.  
There is always going to be someone or something which will come in our way so I want you to take you to the place where there are no bounds.  
I want to take you to a place where even death cannot separate us  
Aerith: You can't be serious  
Cloud: Aerith don't you trust me?  
Aerith: No Cloud is not that it its is just... is just that it doesn't feel right  
Cloud: Aerith we have to take this step this is the only way we can be together forever.   
Cloud: So come on Aerith lets go.  
Cloud turned around and started walking towards a portal.  
He noticed that Aerith was not following so he looked at Aerith and said "Aerith lets go, what are you waiting for? It's now or never"  
Aerith told herself (Yes he is right it is now or never. Think about it Aerith, you will be with Cloud forever, isn't this what you always wanted. Once you go with Cloud nothing will interfere in between. It would be just you and him.)  
Aerith (Yes this is exactly what I want)  
Aerith (But Underword is not a place to live..)  
A part of her consciousness wasn't willing to accept that  
(With Cloud by your side, if you live here or if you leave in the Underworld what difference does it make? He has waited for you since last 9 years. So are just going to say 'No' and run back to Leon? Just trust him Aerith he won't let you down. After all he went through hell just to be with you, he won't let anything happen to you, he loves you.)  
The annoying part of her consciousness argued (and so does Leon)  
But Aerith had already started to walking towards Cloud  
Aerith was just two feet away from Cloud when he outstretched his hand and said "Come on Aerith lets go, I've been waiting for this for so long"

* * *

**_Fear to see "The World to Be"_**  
_**Is why we hesitate  
Repeat the same mistake  
Hoping to break new ground  
The blue bird flies away  
**_  
There seemed to be no path, just darkness.  
She was very scared but the only thing which kept her going was Cloud  
Everywhere she looked she found nothing but darkness 

Aerith: Cloud where are we going?  
Cloud: Don't worry we're almost there  
After walking a bit further they finally saw a source of light  
Aerith was stunned to see what was in front of her, she couldn't believe her eyes.  
Aerith: The lifestream?  
Cloud: Didn't I tell you this is a place where nothing will separate us, it's a place where nothing will come between us, it's just you and me now

Aerith was looking at the lifestream when Cloud pulled out his Buster Sword  
Aerith looked up and was barely able to avoided Cloud's attack at the very last moment  
Aerith: Cloud what are you doing?  
Cloud: I have been waiting for you ancient  
Aerith: Sephiroth?  
Cloud (Controlled by Sephiroth): hahahahha I'm glad that you finally realize that  
As you can see I am controlling this puppet; this fool doesn't even know what he is doing right now.  
Aerith: No this can't to be!  
Cloud (Controlled by Sephiroth): Why not? As long as you exist I exist.  
Aerith: What do you want from me?  
Cloud (Controlled by Sephiroth): I just want you to be dead, thats all but you see the planet has different idea for you. The planet does not like you dead so it brought you back to the life. And as long as you are alive I would never be able to achieve my goals, so you must die now. And what an honor it would be to die by the hands of very person you love  
Cloud (Controlled by Sephiroth laughed once again)  
Cloud grabbed his Buster sword with both hands and started attacking Aerith viciously

She had somehow able to avoid his attacks, but she knew that she cannot avoid it forever.  
She had cuts and bruises all over her body and she was loosing blood fast.  
She stepped aside to avoid Clouds attack but stumbled and fell on the ground.  
By that time she looked out it was too late.  
Cloud brought his sword over his head and was ready to deliver a final attack.  
Aerith closed her eyes and hoped that it would be over soon.

But somehow Cloud's attack never came.  
She heard clashing of swords and looked up.  
Cloud's sword was blocked by someone.  
She turned sideways and looked at her savior with tears in her eyes.  
He was with wearing big red cape and was handling his sword with just one hand

Auron: I don't know who you are but attacking a lady is not an honorary act  
Cloud: I don't know who you are but it if I where you then I've wouldn't interfere in someone else's business  
Auron: Why don't you fight with someone of your own size?  
Cloud: looks like you have a death wish.  
Auron: I am always one step ahead of the Grim reaper  
Cloud: let's find it out.  
Auron: Don't tell me I didn't warn you  
Cloud: haha you will regret this.

After saying that their fight started, it was swords clashing everywhere and everything was just like a big blur.  
Aerith initally thought that Auron wouldn't stand a chance against Cloud  
But right now it was an even fight and no one had gaining the upper hand  
Since Cloud was distracted, Aerith decided that it would be a good time to heal herself so she charged up a Curaga and healed herself  
The white magical energy from Curaga was more then enough to catch Auron's attention  
Auron thought that someone must have cast magic on Aerith as he was not aware of her magical abilities.  
Cloud being master swordsman capitalized on this momentary distraction.  
He slashed hard at Auron's hand and in an instant Auron dropped his sword

Cloud said "It was a good fight warrior but every good thing must end"  
Cloud charged up for his limit break and jumped high to attack Auron with the 'Braver'  
Both Auron and Aerith knew that this was over.  
Cloud's massive sword came down with tremendous force.  
But to everyone's surprise a stranger stepped in and blocked Cloud's sword with bare hands.  
Cloud couldn't believe it, that his limit break was blocked  
Cloud looked at the person who did this amazing thing  
It was none other then the person he was hired to kill the Hercules

Cloud knew that three on one battle against Hercules, Auron and Aerith is a bad idea.  
The odds where against him so he finally announced "Well guys I had fun, but I must go now, but don't worry we will meet again, soon, very soon"  
Cloud jumped high and landed in the lifestream and disappeared  
Auron, Hercules and Aerith made their way to the outer world  
During there way out they had discussed what had really happened

Now that Aerith was finally out, she had few more questions, (Where do I go now? And more importantly, how do I go back now?)  
Auron agreed to drop her off wherever she wanted to go.  
Honestly Aerith had no idea where to go now.  
She knew that it was just a matter of time before Sephiroth gets her

She wanted to go back to Leon but a part of her was too ashamed to do that.  
Inside Aerith's mind. . .  
. . . Leon's side of her mind said happily (Let's go back to Leon.)  
. . . But Cloud's side of her mind rejected that proposal (No that would be wrong, you know Cloud is under control of Sephiroth and that's not a reason enough to ditch him.)  
. . . Cloud's side (Think about it, if you go back to Leon then things will me more complicated. He would think that you have returned to him just because you can't have Cloud anymore.)  
. . . Leon's side (But that not true and you know it Aerith. Sephiroth is just one reason to go back but the fact is that you want to return back to him and you can't deny it.)  
. . . Cloud's side retorted (You love Cloud and you cant deny it)  
. . . Leon's side (Listen Aerith, just go back to Leon I am sure he would understand, trust me)  
. . . Cloud's side came up with some solid opposition but since she was out of options and since she had no where else to go.

She decided to go back to the only person who she thought could protect her.  
The only person who had protected her for last nine years.  
The only person she felt that she has ever betrayed.  
She asked Auron to drop her off at the Traverse Town.

Once she was Traverse Town she looked for Leon everywhere but she couldn't find him.  
Later she ran into Merlin who informed her that Leon went back to Hollow Bastion.  
Aerith (So I was the reason he left Hollow Bastion?)  
Without thinking any further she took one of Cid's gummy ship and went straight to Hollow Bastion

* * *

_**Reaching out to catch the sun  
To hold it in our hands  
Longing for something strong to hide our weakness**_

(Meanwhile at Hollow Bastion)  
The Nobodies had attacked them from everywhere  
They where coming out of nowhere and they were increasing by minute  
Yuffie and Leon had fought nonstop for last 10 hours  
Even Cid came to help them in the fight  
Cid was more like a substitute for Yuffie whenever she needed to rest since her stamina was no way close to Leon's  
But Leon on the other hand had fought constantly without even a break.  
He fought he fought he fought and he fought  
Both Cid and Yuffie knew that he was pushing himself to the extreme.  
Five more hours had passed that way before everything was finally cleared out  
After about 15 hours of nonstop flight Leon finally got a chance to sit down  
Leon: looks like my training has finally paid off

Leon was extremely depressed since he came back to the Hollow Bastion.  
But since he is so object oriented it wasn't hard for him to push away his sorrows  
He had a mission, a mission to kill all the nobodies  
A mission to free his homeland, Hollow Bastion.  
SeeD don't rest until their mission is done.  
So Leon didn't really had much time to think about Aerith and all.

Leon, Yuffie and Cid he had fought with Nobodies every day since last one week  
But today was different as they where coming out from every there.  
Leon knew that Nobodies where on the brink of extinction in Hollow Bastion and that's why they all came out at the same time to attack them all at once.  
He knew that this was the last battle they have to fight for Hollow Bastion, so he kept on going.

Yuffie and Cid had noticed a change in Leon since last couple of days.  
Now he was finally willing to move on and he had accepted his life without Aerith.  
Leon even admitted to Yuffie that as long as Aerith is happy he is fine  
Even though his heart was crushed he knew that he has to get over it.

After 15 hours of exhausting flight they finally returned back to the Castle  
Even though this was a huge castle and almost nobody inhabits in here.  
Yuffie still preferred to share a room with Leon.  
Once Leon came back to Hollow Bastion, Yuffie moved all of her stuff to his room.  
Leon didn't even get a chance to say anything.  
It was around 5 a.m. when Leon finally got a chance to sleep  
Leon was so exhausted that he felt asleep within 30 seconds, which was a new record.

Yuffie woke up around 6 am thanks to a nightmare.  
She knew that she couldn't go back to sleep now.  
It was a beautiful morning and finally that where no Heartless, no Nobodies to worry about.  
Since the object of Yuffie's pleasure/annoyance was still sleeping she had nothing to do.  
So she decided to take a walk

Aerith had finally landing at Hollow Bastion.  
She was taken aback to see Hollow Bastion in a very same state she had witnessed it nine years ago.  
It looked vary similar to day after the heartless had invaded their hometown.  
Aerith feared for the worst and prayed for Leon's safety  
Yuffie who was jogging in the morning was really surprised to see a gummy ship arriving at Hollow Bastion  
Aerith looked out from the window and recognized Yuffie immediately.

As soon as Aerith stepped out the gummy ship she was greeted by a fierce hug from Yuffie  
Yuffie: Aerith it's so good to see you  
Aerith: I am glad that you are okay  
Yuffie: So did you find him  
Aerith: Yes I did but how is Leon?  
Yuffie: He is getting better  
Aerith: Huh? What do you mean he is getting better? Is the sick or something?  
Yuffie: No I mean he's finally getting over…umm…everything…like nobodies…heartless…being rejected…and all that  
Aerith lost the track so she asked Yuffie "What exactly are you talking about?"  
Yuffie: Well after you ejected the poor guy was in depression for so long, now he's finally coming out of that.  
Aerith: I…I'm sorry  
Yuffie: Aerith, please don't get me wrong but you are the last thing he needs right now.  
Even your memories are too hard for him to forget, if he sees you hear all the wounds which he has tried so hard to heal will open again  
You left all of us for Cloud so please do that again and leave us alone, for now. Don't get me wrong Aerith it's just for Leon sake.  
If you can't heal his wounds, please don't inflict more.  
Aerith said with tears in her eyes "I understand"  
Aerith: Yuffie I'll leave but can just see Leon...just once...please  
Yuffie agreed and they both went to the castle.

Aerith saw Leon sleeping and sat besides him.  
She didn't say anything or she didn't do anything, she just watched him.  
After about two minutes she left the castle.

Aerith once again didn't know where to go now.  
Part of her mind which was strictly loyal to Cloud had convinced her to go back to him.  
She decided to return back to the Coliseum and talk with Cloud.  
Aerith: (Maybe just maybe I can get Cloud out of Sephiroth's grip and maybe...just maybe her Cloud would return back to her.)  
If it didn't work then most likely Sephiroth would kill her there, but she was at a point where she wouldn't regret even that.

(Later that night at Hollow Bastion)  
Leon was polishing his gunblade while Yuffie was laying on the bed lazily.  
Yuffie knew that what she was about to ask was a sensitive matter but she have to get an answer, so she asked Leon "Squall, do you still love her?"  
Leon chose to ignore her question.  
Yuffie repeated her question.  
Leon a bit irritated "Yuffie go to sleep"  
Yuffie: I won't go to sleep until you have answered my question, would you still love her if she returns back to you?  
Leon: I tried being human once, but it didn't work. So now I don't know if it's worth it.  
Yuffie: So you won't accept Aerith even if she comes back?  
Leon: I never said that, but why are you asking all this things now? It's too late for that.

Out of no where Yuffie started to cry. Leon was taken aback to see that.  
Yuffie was not the one to cry, she is the one who makes other people cry.  
Leon sat next to Yuffie and asked her "What's wrong Yuffie?"  
Yuffie cling on to Leon and said between sobs "She…she came back"  
Leon: WHAT?  
Yuffie: She came back today morning when you where sleeping  
Leon said with a bit disappointment "Why, she couldn't find Cloud?"  
Yuffie: No she did find Cloud but she never told me the real reason she came back.  
Leon: What did she tell you then?  
Yuffie: She just wanted to see you but... I told her that 'to see you here would be the last thing that Leon would want at this stage'…so I told her to go back to Cloud…... I thought…I thought that you where finally getting over her and to see Aerith would reopen your wounds...I …I just didn't wanted to see you hurt…so I…told her to go back…I am…I am really sorry Leon.  
Leon: Its okay Yuffie, don't cry. You just did what you thought would be best for me, so don't feel bad. Plus she was never mine to begin with, so don't worry about it.  
Yuffie was a bit surprise to hear that but she chose to continue to tell remaining part of her story  
Yuffie: Squall.  
Leon: Yes?  
Yuffie: She came in our room. She said that she would leave if I just let her see you. So she came here and before she left she told me to give you this.  
Yuffie pulled away from Leon and took out a marble looking thing from her pocket.  
Yuffie handed it to Leon.  
Leon recognized it immediately "It's her Holly Materia!"  
Yuffie wiped away her tears and said "She also said 'It's in your hands now'"  
Leon: (What does she mean, it's in your hands now)  
Inside Leon's mind. . .  
. . . Leon Optimistic: Marvelous, I think she is in love with you. Remember how you gave her your Griever necklace to her? I think she is doing the same…  
. . . Leon Pessimistic: Ya right, what does she want Leon to do with it? Ware it in his hair? Face it Leon, she is happy with Cloud and she doesn't want anything which relates to you. I think she just came back to give you this and torment you even more. Not that she cares about you or your promises…  
. . . Leon Realistic: Oh my, could she be in danger? Remember she once said to you that…  
(Flashback)  
Aerith: Leon, if anything shall happen to me then please keep this safe.  
(She took out her Holly Materia and showed it to Leon)  
Leon: Aerith what are you talking about?  
Aerith: I don't know, it's just a bad feeling but still promise me that you will always keep it safe.  
Leon: Ok, ok I promise, it's not like anything is going to happen to you  
Aerith: Thank you, Leon I would never forget it.  
(End of Flashback)

Leon was having a serious debate himself.  
All the Leons inside Leon's head where trying to interpret Aerith real reason behind giving Leon her Holly Materia.  
But their debate was cut short when Cid barged into the room screaming "Leon, Leon"

Leon: Cid, I am right in front of you and I am not deaf, yet. So stop screaming my name.  
Cid just handed a letter to Leon and started breathing heavily.  
It was a letter with King Mickey's symbol on it  
Leon: A letter from King Mickey?  
Leon opened it immediately

To Leon,  
Leon go to the coliseum as soon as possible.  
I have found Riku and we should be there too.  
Someone is controlling Nobodies from the Coliseum, so I want you to go take a look at it.  
You should be assisted by Auron and Hercules.  
You should encounter lots of Nobodies but don't waste your time on them, go straight for the boss.  
See you there.  
Your Friend  
King Mickey.

Inside Leon's head. . .  
. . . Leon Pessimistic: I think Aerith has a role to play in all this  
. . . Leon Optimistic: What if she went back to the Coliseum? This would be a great chance to rescue her and win her heart. Let's try this one last time.  
. . . Leon Realistic: Oh you guys are so pathetic. How can you be so selfish? Personal happiness is your least priority. You must do your duty first; so many people are depended on it.  
Leon agreed with Leon realistic, so he grabbed his freshly polished gunblade and ran out of the room.  
He was half way through the hallway when he noticed that two people where following him.

Leon skidded to a stop and turned around.  
Leon: Where do you think you guys are going?  
Yuffie: Duh! We are coming with you.  
Leon: No way. We can't leave Hollow Bastion unattended. What if Nobodies come back?  
Yuffie: We defeated them so they won't come back  
Leon: No, they have just retreated for now, but soon or later they will come back. We can't take chances Yuffie. You and Cid are staying here and I am not going to discuss this any further.  
Just like his sentence his tone left no space for any argument.  
Leon ran out of the sight as Yuffie (Absolutely annoyed) looked at Cid  
Cid: What did I do now?  
Yuffie: You hate me and Leon don't you?  
Cid: What the…  
Yuffie stomped her foot "Why do you always bring bad news? Why can't you bring good news for once?"  
Cid: What the hell…  
Yuffie: Like last time, you brought Cloud at wrong time; this time you came with a battle invitation; before that you came to tell me that Aerith has left us; even before that you came to tell me that Leon has left us; even before, before that you--  
Cid: Oh shut up…

The gummy ship took off and the next destination was Olympus Coliseum.  
Leon looked out of the window and looked at Hollow Bastion.  
Leon: I don't know why but something just tells me that I won't be back here soon.

* * *

**_Soon the light may disappear_**  
_**Nothing is meant to last  
Yet we believe our world  
Searching for happiness  
The blue bird flies away **_

Leon landed at the Coliseum and just as expected the entire place was flooded with Nobodies.  
Auron: Reinforcement?  
Hercules: Yes  
Auron was expecting about 25 people to come out from that big gummy ship but much to his disappointment only one person stepped out of it.  
Hercules was happy to see Leon.  
Auron: hah, that's our reinforcement?  
Hercules: Don't worry that's more then enough.  
Auron: What do you mean?  
Hercules: Just wait and see.  
Leon made his way towards Hercules, slashing anything which dares to come in his path.  
He must have annihilated at least 25 Nobodies in 50 yards he walked towards them.  
Auron was very impressed to see that.

Leon: So what's going on?  
Hercules: A girl wearing pink entered through that portal and then this place was flooded with these creatures.  
Leon: A girl in pink?  
Auron: Her name is Aerith.  
Inside Leon's head  
. . . Leon Optimistic: Yes, let's go save her. This is the chance to swipe Aerith of her feet.  
. . . Leon Pessimistic: I say we have a field day with these Nobodies and leave rescuing for her boy friend.  
. . . Leon Realistic: You guys are useless, remember what King Mickey said "Don't waste your time on Nobodies, go straight for the boss." Duty comes first before personal benefits.

Leon: Let's go for the portal, no point in wasting our time fighting these Nobodies. Let's go get the boss.  
Auron: Yes but there are too many Nobodies surrounding that portal.  
Leon: Let's take them out.  
Hercules: Yah..  
Leon, Auron and Hercules made through the portal easy as their combined strength was no match was Nobodies.

Leon: Everything is so dark, where do we go now?  
Hercules: I know where to go, follow me.  
Within few minutes they reached the only area with light in this Underworld.  
There they saw Cloud fighting with the One Winged Angle  
(Yes Aerith was able break Sephiroth's control over Cloud)

Sephiroth: hah, looks like you've got some company.  
Cloud landed back on the ground and briefly looked at the guests.  
Leon had his eyes locked with Aerith's.  
Sephiroth:5 on 1 is so unfair.  
Sephiroth: Allow me to introduce you to my partners.  
Sephiroth: To my left is the Lord of the Underworld, Hades accompanied by Cerberus  
Sephiroth: To my right is a genius called Ansem.  
Leon: Ansem? I thought Sora defeated you.  
Ansem: Yes, that's partially correct.  
Sephiroth: So now we have 5 on 4, that's much better.  
Sephiroth: Let the destruction commence.

A large scale battle erupted.  
Aerith was in the back row healing the injured.  
Cloud was fighting with Sephiroth.  
Squall took on Ansem  
Auron fought with Cerberus  
Hercules was engaged with Hades  
It was very even fight but the heroes gained the first advantage after about 15 minutes when Cerberus fell at the hands of Auron.  
Hades followed within next 5 minutes, thanks to the double team of Auron and Hercules.  
Hercules was then knocked out by a limit break from Sephiroth  
Ansem took care to Auron while Leon was about to finished off Ansem when Ansem decided to teleport out of the battle.  
A massive fight between Cloud and Sephiroth was a tie as both of them where severally injured.  
Cloud was still in good shape as he was constantly healed by Aerith.  
But unfortunately for the heroes Aerith had no more MP left.  
Now it was Leon and Cloud against Sephiroth with no healing support from Aerith.

Sephiroth was having hard time since Leon and Cloud where working very well together.  
Sephiroth's HP where going down very fast. He knew that it would be over soon if he didn't do anything extraordinary soon.  
So Sephiroth announced that it was time to end this game  
Sephiroth: "Descend Heartless Angel"  
Cloud was prepared to block his attack (Only he knew how to do it) but much to his surprise Sephiroth attacked Leon with it, so his HP dropped to 1 and his MP hit 0  
Cloud knew that Sephiroth would try to finish off Leon, so he prepared to strike Sephiroth when he tries to attack Leon.  
But much to Cloud's surprise Sephiroth teleported and attacked Cloud with "Heartless Angle"  
Even before Cloud could do anything he suffered the same fate as Leon.  
Sephiroth rise above the ground and laughed like a maniac.  
With both heroes having only 1 HP he knew that he had won this one.

But Leon had different idea "Lionheart"  
Cloud followed "Omnislash"  
Cloud and Leon executed their limit break and Sephiroth fell to the ground dead.  
It was finally over.  
Leon fell to the right of Sephiroth while Cloud landed to the left side of Sephiroth.  
Both Cloud and Leon where breathing heavily.  
Aerith once again stood in the middle.  
Aerith (Who should I check up first, Cloud or Leon)

Aerith finally made a decision and even before she could take a step she heard someone say "Omnislash lvl. 5"  
Sephiroth rose one more time.  
His target, Aerith.  
Both Leon and Cloud where almost at equal distance from Aerith.  
They both watched in horror as Sephiroth charged towards Aerith.  
Leon and Cloud stood up from their position and dashed towards Aerith.  
Just before Sephiroth could deliver his final blow 'he' pushed Aerith aside and took the hit.

'Omnislash lvl. 5' was unlike any other attack.  
No HP damage, no MP damage, plain and simple 'The End'.  
'He' fell to the ground lifeless.  
Aerith and he (remaining one) watched it in complete horror.  
Both of them where stunned to see this.

There where two other people who where also stunned to see this.  
It was King Mickey and Riku.  
King Mickey took out his keyblade and said to Sephiroth: I will never forgive you...

* * *

(One month after 'The Incident') 

Aerith swiped her hands over it and removed the fallen leaves.  
She saw his name on it and tears made their way freely.  
Her tears fell on his engraved name.  
She placed a flower on his grave.  
Someone placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Come on Aerith, let's go"  
She stood up hesitantly.  
Aerith had barely walked few feet when she turned around and saw his grave one last time.  
"Rest in peace"

* * *

**_Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner  
Beyond the Bounds_**

_**Message of the blowing wind  
Erasing memories  
Stars are the witnesses of our existence**_

_**Change is what the world awaits  
Could that be peace or war?  
The answer no one knows  
Trusting the break of dawn  
The blue bird flies away**_

_**Traveling beyond the bounds  
We have to take that step  
What are we waiting for? It's now or never**_

_**Fear to see "The World to Be"**_

_**Is why we hesitate  
Repeat the same mistake  
Hoping to break new ground  
The blue bird flies away**_

_**Reaching out to catch the sun  
To hold it in our hands  
Longing for something strong to hide our weakness**_

_**Soon the light may disappear  
Nothing is meant to last  
Yet we believe our world  
Searching for happiness**_  
**_The blue bird flies away

* * *

_**

**A/n: **How fitting. This song would work for both Leon X Aerith and Cloud X Aerith.

**_So who died in the end? You decide and let me know in the review._**

**A)** If you would like to see Leon X Aerith, then poor Cloud died, just when he got a chance to live…  
** B)** If you strictly prefer Cloud X Aerith, then poor Leon died, (Sigh) he deserves a better ending, well I guess every hero don't get a fairy tale ending…  
** C)** If you want something really bizarre then kill Auron and let's continue the story.  
** D)** If you prefer something really really bizarre then kill Leon/Cloud and make him a Heartless/Nobody and make a really wacky love triangle between Aerith-Cloud/Leon and a Heartless/Nobody-Leon/Cloud  
** E)** None of the above. (I can't really think about anything else, so you tell me)

Ok now I'll go back to my Squall centric 'Two Side of a Coin' (FFVIII)

**As usual I would love to hear your feedback and you are more then welcome to make any suggestions. **

Thanks a bunch!


End file.
